Evidemment
by Alhena Kaus
Summary: N'importe qui apprécierait le flirt musical d'Eames. Tout le monde, sauf Arthur. Evidemment.


**Titre** : Evidemment

**Personnages** : Arthur, Eames, Cobb et Ariadne

**Disclaimer** : Gloire à Chrisopher Nolan pour Inception. Les interprètes des chansons utilisées se trouvent à la fin du texte.

**Note**: Il y a déjà un certain temps, j'ai découvert en concert une reprise de "_Bei Mir Bistu Shein_" qui m'a immédiatement fait penser - pour je ne sais quelle raison - à Eames et Arthur. Cette fic est partie de là parce que sincèrement, qui ne voit pas notre Forger essayer de draguer Arthur en musique?

* * *

**Evidemment**

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Arthur et Eames se détestaient. Ou tout du moins que le second tapait sur les nerfs du premier.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point le Point Man se tendait chaque matin à l'arrivée de son collègue. Ou les écouter se chamailler à longueur de journée.

Cobb ne savait pas s'il fallait en être amusé ou agacé.

Et puis Eames se mit à chanter.

Cela commença de façon totalement innocente, l'Anglais fredonnant un air entendu plus tôt à la radio. Pas une vraie chanson, plutôt quelques notes éparses que le Forger n'arrivait apparemment pas à se sortir de la tête. Et qu'il tourna donc en boucle pendant une grande partie de la journée, faisant grincer des dents ses compagnons.

Evidemment, Arthur fut le premier à éclater.

Il agrippa les deux accoudoirs de la chaise où Eames était assis, le fit pivoter vers lui et pointa un doigt menaçant vers sa gorge.

- Si tu rechantes une fois, une seule, cette putain de mélodie, je te jure que tes cordes vocales me serviront à t'attacher dans la soute de notre prochain avion.

Eames eut d'abord l'air choqué mais Cobb ne manqua pas de gémir intérieurement en voyant le sourire amusé qui suivit.

xxx

Evidemment, conséquence directe de l'énervement d'Arthur, cela ne manqua pas de tourner en duel.

Le lendemain, Eames débarqua avec un mini lecteur CD, inonda leur QG (expression d'Ariadne) de disco et se mit à chanter à tue tête.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Want somebody help me chase the shadows away_

Pour sa défense, le Forger avait une voix agréable et le reste de l'équipe n'eut pas à supporter de fausses notes pendant son concert improvisé.

Cependant, le vol plané dudit lecteur CD à travers la pièce fit comprendre à tous qu'Arthur n'était pas un fan d'ABBA.

xxx

_I want love_

_But it's impossible_

_A man like me_

_So irresponsible_

- Eames ! Nom de Dieu rends-toi utile au lieu de nous brailler ta vie ! Merde !

Ni d'Elton John.

xxx

_Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle_

_Just remember darling all the while_

_You belong to me_

- Lâche-moi ! Je te dis que je vais le tuer ! Cobb ! Lâche-moi !

Ni de chansons d'amour en général.

Cela établi, le charme nonchalant qu'utilisait habituellement Eames avec tout être humain croisant son chemin se mua en un flirt quelque peu débauché.

Il piocha allégrement dans les trente dernières années de popsans réussir à faire desserrer les dents à Arthur et même The Police

xxx

_(Every single day _

_Every word you say _

_Every game you play _

_Every night you stay _

_I'll be watching you )_

fut reçu avec un « Continue avec ça et tu te retrouveras au poste pour harcèlement. »

xxx

_All your suits are costume-made in London_

_Well I've got somethin that you'll really like_

_Gotta dress you up in my love_

_All over all over your body_

Par la suite, Madonna faillit être témoin d'un bain de sang – on ne posait pas ses mains sur les hanches d'Arthur sans en payer les conséquences, et Eames ne dut la sauvegarde de ses doigts qu'à des réflexes de chat.

xxx

_It's always a rainy day without you_

_I'm a prisoner of love inside you_

_I'm falling apart all around you_

_My heart cries out to your heart_

_I'm lonely but you can save me_

Quant à Queen, ils eurent la chance de voir un Anglais se mettre à genoux, la paume sur le cœur, spectacle qui ne sembla pas émouvoir le principal concerné qui poussa un soupir (à peine) exagéré et fit tomber le chanteur à la renverse d'un coup de pied.

xxx

Lorsque Cobb fit remarquer qu'ils avaient encore besoin de leur Point Man et que le rendre hystérique (ou dépressif) n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, Ariadne se contenta de répondre par une moue fataliste - et blasée.

Mais tous deux quittèrent prestement la pièce lorsque Eames se lança dans une réinterprétation de Muse.

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

xxx

Trois semaines plus tard, le répertoire d'Eames semblait inépuisable et Cobb devait s'avouer impressionné par sa persévérance. Ainsi que par la patience d'Arthur qui ne l'avait toujours pas tué.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Arthur soit si agacé que ça, grommela Ariadne tout en vérifiant son dernier rêve architectural. C'est un jeu entre les deux. S'il le détestait vraiment, il ne travaillerait pas avec.

- Arthur sait qu'Eames est le meilleur dans son domaine et que nous avons besoin de lui. Seulement, il y a des limites à ce que quelqu'un peut supporter. Si à cause de cette histoire la prochaine extraction…

- Ils se calmeront. Ils ne mettront pas en danger le job pour ça, tu verras.

xxx

Evidemment, songea Cobb, Ariadne avait raison et l'extraction se passa remarquablement bien et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures après la fin de leur travail, c'était avec l'intention de fêter dignement leur succès. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Jusqu'à ce que leur Forger pose sur la table son lecteur cd.

- Darling. On ne va quand même pas se quitter sans une dernière chanson ?

Le ton était léger mais Cobb aurait juré voir un éclair d'incertitude passer sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Le stade de la prévention était dépassé depuis longtemps et si l'homme n'avait pas encore compris la leçon, il était irrécupérable.

Artur se cala contre son dossier et releva la tête d'un air de défi. Impassible.

_Bei mir bist du schön_

_Please let me explain_

_"Bei mir bist du schön" means you're grand_

_Bei mir bist du schön, again I explain_

_It means you're the fairest in the land_

_I could say « bello bello », even say « wunderbar »_

_Each language only helps me tell you how grand you are_

_I try to explain: bei mir bist du schön_

_So kiss me and say you understand_

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant et trois paires d'yeux suivirent le Point Man se lever lentement de sa chaise.

Lorsqu'il attrapa Eames par le col et l'embrassa sans la moindre retenue, Cobb se tourna vers Ariadne qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

Evidemment.

* * *

_Chansons _

ABBA – Gimme Gimme Gimme

Elton John – I want love

Jo Stafford - You belong to me

The Police - I'll be watching you

Madonna – Dress you up

Queen – Who wants to live forever?

Muse - Hysteria

Barber Shop Quartet - Bei mir bist du schön (_Bei Mir Bistu Shein)_


End file.
